Rukia's Birthday
by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko
Summary: Its her birthday, and Ichigo has some special plans for the day. Setting: Before Rukia came back. Ichiruki Oneshot.


**Rukia's Birthday**

_**~Tensai - Teki Kuroneko~**_

Its Anna here, and this is my first fic. A sweet(I hope) romantic IchiRuki. :D

Setting: Before she came back.

Starring: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This account is written only for the purpose of entertainment. The author claims no right of the characters or certain qualities they may possess. The characters and their personalities belong to Tite Kubo. The author only owns the setting, the ideas and the plot. Under no circumstances, may the work, in parts or as whole, be copied or reproduced prior to approval by the author. In all cases, credit must be give to the author. Any violation of the above will not be tolerated.

Apology: Its not the time to say that, but I am sorry for discontinuing that KWMS! fanfic... because I suddenly lost all interest in it. Gomen ne.

* * *

><p>As usual; the sweet start of another cold day in Karakura cho was marked by the sweet melody of "Aki no Shita De" echoing through Ichigo's room.<p>

6:00am. Sharp.

Sliding into consciousness with a groan, our former Shinigami opened his amber eyes. Without any speck of happiness, hope or anticipation of any change, those disillusioned eyes surveyed the room... and glanced at the closet, again bringing back the funny and joyful memories of the former violet-eyed resident; though having the reverse effect; since the loss of that happiness was making Ichigo indulge himself in a sweet sadness.

15 months, no change... Ichigo thought.

Completing the survey; at last those eyes rested upon his calender at the study desk.

January... huh? 14th.

_"14th January." _

Heavens know; how the eyes were dis-enthralled by the hopelessness and disappointment in a matter of milliseconds. They gleamed, not of happiness or joy, but the reminiscence of the hopelessly innocent Shinigami.

"Her Birthday."

Damn.

He HAD to do something today. Its not like she would actually come and demand something; even if it was a inconsequential Chappy plushie. Too stoic for that, wasn't she? Maybe something that he could do, as an act of personal favor, kindness and goodwill. Was that the real matter? It seems not.

Ichigo needed some proof. Some memoir. He wanted to do something for her. Anything. Anything that would satisfy his own heart. Anything that could quench his thirst for responsibility, affection and attachment he felt for her. He wanted the freedom of expressing his authority and claim over her companionship, and perhaps a place in her heart. He had a right to do anything he wishes for her; may she possess any knowledge of his actions or not. (Or so, he thought?)

Ichigo got up for his refreshments. As he showered, his mind was lost in deep thought. He had to sneak away from the house as soon as possible. It was fortunately Saturday so avoiding that idiotic goat chin and his sisters at all costs; would be comparatively easier. He was always an early riser. Yuzu would probably stop him till he had his breakfast, despite all his pleas. Karin wouldn't mind, would she? Nah. But, she would gladly keep him as a hostage for Yuzu. It wouldn't be easy getting away with that. Oyaji would actually awaken the whole colony if he saw Ichigo moving out so early in the morning.

He was surprisingly met with little resistance. That was weird. Dismissing his suspicion as favorable luck, he went out.

Finally, after he was at a safe distance, he was struck with a pretty obvious thought he was oblivious of.

_What will he be going to do, now?_

Hell. GREAT. ICHIGO. You are actually so afraid of your family that you didn't even think what will you be doing to satisfy your stupid self. Isn't that what is to be expected of the great winter war hero? You are hopeless.

Well, what is done is done. Checking some spare money in his jeans pocket, he accumulated a grand total of 650 yen. What the hell can he get for mere 650 yen? And, that too, at this hour? This was unimaginably stupid an act for him; but he, to his own surprise, didn't regret it.

Walking; contemplating what he can do with such a little amount of money; he thought up of several ideas.

The most amusing and repelling idea was: Lets bribe Urahara, and ask him to give his wishes to her. No, he wouldn't even dream of doing that. Instead of giving him a decent amount of privacy; Urahara and Yoruichi would rather make a chaos and as usual, every bit of the Soul Society would be aware of his little act of_ goodwill_. Where there is information, there are rumors, and it was the last thing he wanted. People talking about her in a bad way. He can't allow that, ever. After that, he didn't think of any more ideas, until...

Until he saw a 24 hour Vet clinic and a directly attached Pet Care shop.

Yes! He can do that! Impulsively reacting, Ichigo went inside the Pet Shop and came out an overfilled shopping bag. The objects of curiosity being a mystery for now. Overjoyed and energetic, Ichigo slowly strolled towards the outskirts of the town.

Each step with much more enthusiasm, and eyes finally beaming with joy; and mind most probably enchanted by the memories of Ice Princess, whom the melting snow gladly reminded him of. The last bits of the snow were melting; grass and flowers were sprouting out of every possible nook and corner. The nearby Karakura hill was already filled with lush green vegetation.

"Perfect day." Ichigo mused.

He finally reached his destination: the eastern slope of the Karakura Hill. It wasn't too high up the hill, nor was he too near the town. The trees around looked inviting, and the little multicolored flowers here and there were calming. For a few moments, Ichigo stood still, awed by the beauty the undisturbed parts of nature possessed. Sun had risen only minutes ago. The rays of light that weren't blocked by the trees were making patches of golden glow. Some of them that fell upon Ichigo were soothing and warm. And, the best of all was that he heard a few shy animals, hopefully rabbits, hiding in the bushes.

Ichigo unloaded the contents of the bag, and sat upon the ground as noiselessly as possible. Then he made a gentle attempt to tempt the rabbits out of their hiding place; by opening a packet and scattering the rabbit feed on the grass.

Only if he possessed her great qualities, that made her so friendly and lovable to those rabbits, or to the animals in general; his task would have been easier. But, she was different, she had the amiable smile, the soft look, the motherly soft feminine touch, and the innocent eyes. Any animal or human could intensely and lovingly fall for her. He was no different.

Again, when his acts weren't noticed and appreciated by the rabbits, he spread some more, and moved a little back. After waiting for what seemed like an hour, which in reality were a few minutes, a small white rabbit bravely stepped out, and taking each step decisively, it was eventually near enough to interact with the food. With little red eyes and a cute pink nose; Ichigo was no longer wondering why she adored the rabbits so much... they were amazingly cute. After sniffing a little, it began to relish the treat. He gave his best smile and his best look, and spread some more occasionally. Lots of rabbits gathered around him, giving the former Shinigami so much pleasure and satisfaction, that he was no longer trying to smile. He was naturally pleased and was grinning stupidly.

After all his supplies had been exhausted, and the rabbits were slowly, but gratefully retiring to their burrows; Ichigo finally got up, picked up all the litter, and thrust it carelessly into his pockets. He went up a few steps ahead, to some clearing.

Then, he turned around, faced the sun, and let some sweet words escape his mouth, accompanied by a smile, and a deep gratifying emotion.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Oyaji: Old man.

Aki no Shita De: An amazing Aqua Timez song. (Please listen to it!)

So, this is it. How was it? :D My first attempt. If you people want to read why Ichigo was met with no resistance at all, please PM or review. I would be happy to write the simultaneous occurring and make this a two shot. Hope this little piece of work made you smile. :)

Reviewing will be greatly appreciated. :D

Till then,

Nyaaa~ ne!

TTK


End file.
